AVA
by cloudsongs
Summary: Need someone to do your bidding? Contact AVA! We guarantee you'll find the girl best suited for the job! Our most requested girl is Alice -so make sure you book ahead of time!
1. Doctor Doctor

Summary: Dr. Carlisle Cullen is hired for a job that goes wrong.

AVA

1

Carlisle Cullen gently placed the bloody scalpel into the saline solution before removing his surgical gown and gloves. He resisted the urge to rub the sweat on his upper lip like he always had to after several hours of surgery -the countless amount of times his preceptor had barked at him whenever he tried to touch his face after his surgical rotation was enough reminder that _Carlisle, don't touch your face after removing the mask_.

His hand stopped in the process of removing his mask. Carlisle glanced at the unconscious body on the metal table. He knew better. There was no way a man could be conscious _and_ remember his face after the trauma he experienced in the last few hours.

"You don't feel weird about cutting someone up like that?" Mr. Ohno asked behind him.

Carlisle, eyes half-lidded, answered monotonously, "It's just skin. It's my job."

Mr. Ohno shivered comically and shrugged. "'It's your job'." He laughed hysterically for a minute. Despite the way his body shook with his laughter, his bright red hair was slicked so well back that not even a single strand fell out of place. "Well, our company appreciates your…job, though this must be your vacation money considering how well your practice is doing."

Carlisle glanced back at the still body. The man's chest still rose up and down deeply. Deep sleep. He needed it. The man had not only had all four of his limbs removed without anesthesia but the men paying Carlisle had given him enough to ensure that the man on the table would survive it -and _feel_ it.

And he thought about this when returned home that night. He stood by the sliding patio door and looked onto the backyard where his beautiful wife Esme and their son Edward played and laughed together. Edward was nearly six in a few weeks and every time Carlisle saw his little boy, he thought that Edward was certainly his mother's son.

"Honey, welcome home," Esme hollered from where she stood. Edward tackled her legs with a loud giggle and they rolled on the grass in laughter. There was a feeling in Carlisle's chest and he thought that maybe he smiled.

 _It's just a job._

Two days later, he stood in front of Mr. Ohno's desk, expressionless as the man dug into his gums with a floss pick and said, "Dr. Cullen…the company has found that the wrong man was on your table the other day. We understand that it was due to our request but-" Carlisle found himself grinding his teeth in mild annoyance at Mr. Ohno's pauses "- unfortunately, since you are an outsider…our company needs to hold you accountable for…your actions." Mr. Ohno waited for some kind of reaction. Carlisle gave none. "Since we understand that the company has some fault in this, we have chosen to spare you…. Your wife and child…unfortunately…they have met with an accident."

Mr. Ohno caught Carlisle's eyes narrowing slightly. He smiled a smile full of pity and understanding. "You know how it is, doctor. If it were me, I would've just killed you and gotten the whole… _mess_ over with. But at least you leave here unharmed and you are still a young man! Plenty of time for you to get a new wife and kid, right?"

Carlisle left Mr. Ohno's office without a word.

A month later, he found himself on a cute, frilly website with an incorrigible amount of cartoon bunnies and lullaby music playing in the background. He readjusted the cellphone on his shoulder while the girl on the other end hummed while she waited. At the top of the page read in large, bubble letters: "AVA - find the girl best suited for the job!" with an anthropomorphic white rabbit holding a peace sign.

"Sir, we are more than happy to suggest a girl based on your preference!" the girl chirped happily.

Carlisle scrolled through a number of pictures of attractive, young girls and stopped on an image of a pale girl with short, pastel-pink hair. "I want someone…crazy."

* * *

Carlisle met her, _Alice_ , the next day in the park next to the hospital he worked at during his lunch break. He didn't have high expectations for the girl but while he was briefly employed at the company Mr. Ohno worked for, he had heard a few whispers about AVA and how its girls were dedicated to satisfying its customers. Of course, they didn't come cheap.

The girl approached him without hesitation, a polite smile on her pink lips. Her thin fingers were hooked around a baby-pink backpack and, now that Carlisle noticed it, the girl was entirely pink. From the roots of her pastel-pink pixie hair, her hot pink nails, her clothes, and even her high-heeled boots were pink.

And then before he could even raise his eyes to hers to greet her, she passed him and walked deeper into the city.

He sighed and finished his ham sandwich in peace.

Thirty minutes later, while he finished up his notes for the patient he just visited, he got a phone call.

"Hey, Doc! I am right outside the office. What would you like me to do?"

Carlisle stared at the phone for a second. He wanted to ask the immediate questions like "who are you?" and "what are you talking about?" but after that second of staring at his phone, the pink girl from the park flashed through his mind.

Just as he was about to answer her, he heard her voice tinkling through the phone like bells. "Aw man, can you _pleeeease_ let me in? I _really_ gotta use the bathroom -my stomach's _killin'_ me!" He imagined she was holding her gut dramatically the way she spoke.

"Leave Mr. Ohno alive," he said.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully.

The phone call ended.

* * *

Carlisle entered the office building warily at first. He glanced around the walls to look for cameras but one look, he could tell that Alice had already taken care of it with the wires hanging out of the surveillance cameras.

There was an entire hallway leading up the elevator smeared with blood of the security guard -one working for the company, he supposed. He calmly took the elevator up to the third floor where he was greeted by at least ten more dead bodies riddled with bullet holes. He followed the trail of blood down another hallway to a small conference room where Mr. Ohno sat at the head of the table, a serene expression on his bloodied face.

Carlisle looked at him nonchalantly and glanced at the girl sitting a couple of seats away from Mr. Ohno, tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth, working on what looked like _homework._ She grinned when she saw Carlisle and quickly put away her work.

"Hey, Doc! I got your guy. What would you like me to do to him?" She clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth.

Carlisle stared at Mr. Ohno in silence.

"I'm usually requested for quick-kills, but my last job was torture, so I got lots of refreshers on that. Well, it's a little harder when the say to be creative with it, but you know, I do my best. It's not easy to be creative when you're in dark little room where you got nothing to inspire you, you know? No scope for the imagination. Though if you give me a _theme_ -"

"Thank you, Alice," Carlisle said. "I'd like him to be transported safely to the basement in my home. I'd like him to be alive for at least another ten to fifteen years."

"Oh, that's it? _Sweet_! Will do, Doc!" Alice said cheerfully. She ripped off Mr. Ohno's sleeve with one pull and stuffed it into his mouth, then grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him out of his seat, out the door.

* * *

"Hey…doc, whatcha doin' there?" Mr. Ohno asked. It was hard for him to speak now since he was missing most of his teeth. The ones pulled from the back had been the worst of it.

Carlisle, eyes half-lidded like always, looked up at Mr. Ohno, whose red hair had become longer and turned to a stark white, with boredom written all over his face and said, "I'm dipping your finger in liquid nitrogen."

Mr. Ohno raised both eyebrows in genuine surprise. "Seriously? Huh…I didn't know I had any left." Carlisle didn't reply to this. He just watched as Mr. Ohno's last finger broke off. The man didn't even flinch as it happened. "I don't why you bother -you know I'm used to it. It doesn't even hurt anymore." Carlisle, still, didn't reply to this.

They both watched the small television in the brightly lit fluorescent basement while a comedy duo cracked a joke at one another. Carlisle and Mr. Ohno chuckled together at a joke.

Carlisle got up from his rolling chair and removed his gown in the specific order he learned and once again stopped himself before he wiped his hand across his upper lip. He washed his hands with warm water and listened to the laughter of the audience in the comedy duo's special and Mr. Ohno's wheezing chuckles. He didn't think Mr. Ohno was going to last much longer. A shame. At least he can say that the hired help was money well spent.

He turned off a couple lights and made to leave, walking towards the television.

"Hey…doc, weave it on, will ya? It gets kinda lonely down here," Mr. Ohno pleaded.

Carlisle thought of his beautiful, kind Esme and his sweet Edward. He flipped off the television, turned off the rest of the lights and went back upstairs to enjoy the rest of his Sunday.


	2. Cowboy Magnate

Summary: Jasper Whitlock steals a lot of money and thought he could get away with it.

2

Jasper Whitlock really fucked up. He was completely and utterly aware of that fact and he wasn't sure exactly where in his plan he had accounted for the company to retaliate to his bad behavior. Since stealing millions of dollars from a crime organization was typically frowned upon, he thought he would get a lot further than this.

Which was why he was so surprised when he opened the door of his new luxury condo hundreds of miles away from his employers to a short pink haired girl with pink…e _verything_. He was going to start of their meeting with a door to her face -he didn't really like looking at anyone who looked unprofessional or like children and typically ignored them to a point of being rude.

He stepped back in surprise when the door jammed on a small foot wearing a close-toed, black ankle-strapped heel. The girl kicked the door open with her other foot and barged in.

"What are you –" he began to yell, but was cut short when the girl sent a knee to his gut without any mercy. Jasper bent over in agony, trying to catch his breath but the girl was relentless. With an iron grip, she roped an arm around his throat and squeezed until he saw stars.

* * *

Jasper woke up on foldable metal chair in an abandoned warehouse. Well, he assumed it was abandoned since there seemed to be a lack of lids on the empty creates around him. There was a little open slat on the roof where a little sunlight peeked through. It must have been either sunrise or sunset, he could never really tell the difference. But the air was thick and hot, and he would have given anything to pop a few buttons on his collared shirt.

He shook his head to remove his lengthening blond hair from his face before locating the pink girl sitting on a bench with a notebook in her hand. "Hey," he tried to call out, but his voice was cracking and hoarse.

The girl noticed him though and looked at him in delight. "Oh, you're awake! I'm Alice, nice to meet you!"

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"Ah right." Alice pulled out a gun from her backpack and pointed it at his head. "You can have a smoke before the end, if you want."

Jasper stood up carefully. "I don't smoke." He closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. Nothing happened. "Just get it over with."

 _Beep beep beep!_

Jasper and Alice both looked downwards at a pink cellphone at her hip that flashed and beeped. She slung the gun backwards on her finger and answered the phone with a chipper "Hello! Ah, Mr. Clearwater! …oh? Okay, I see. Got it!" Alice slid the phone back on the hook on her hip. "I'm sorry," she said to Jasper. "Your company changed their mind about what they wanted. They now want me to deliver you to their hired team. They'll take care of you from there."

 _Take care of you_ , the words echoed through his mind. He began to sweat profusely. "You do realize that they're going to torture me, right? Kill me, if I even get that lucky?"

Alice shrugged. "You must have done something they really didn't like then, right, Mr. Whitlock?" She dug through her backpack again and pulled out a tablet encased in a felt pink case. "You wanna watch a film in the meantime? It'll be really fun to watch it on this tablet I just bought…." Alice looked up to see Jasper with his fist high, ready to knock her out.

Before he could even comprehend what happened, Alice had roundhouse kicked him in the chest. He was on the ground in a second with her above him, resting her heel at the center of his chest. "Just…take a break, 'kay?" she said politely.

Jasper eventually had his back against one crate, contemplating the end of his life. _I'm dead_. He couldn't run, especially not with that girl there. _Fuck it_ , he thought, _time to pay the piper_ ….

He was pulled out from his thoughts at the sound of a turning page.

"Hmmmm," Alice moaned. "I can't do this!"

She sat on a bench with a small crate in front of her as a table, her attention solely on her notebook as she flipped a light blue mechanical pencil between her fingers.

"What…are you doing?"

Alice wrinkled her nose and scratched out something on the page angrily. "I'm having a test soon, but I can't solve any of these." She glanced at him sideways and harrumphed. "I'm on break, okay?"

Jasper was stunned. "Are you for real?" _This_ was the person that his company had hired? Well, it wasn't like he could even argue with their decision since she succeeded in bringing him all the way here with no sight of any help. "Here, now? Are you crazy?"

"That's not a nice thing to say to someone," she pouted. "'A school is a place you can learn'. That's what my professor told me!"

Jasper couldn't help but stare.

She was his type. If she hadn't just thrown his ass down like some MMA fighter despite being half his size and possibly half his age, he would've made a serious effort to hit on her if he saw her at a club. He liked her face: she was pretty cute and exuded youth. She was short and thin but had curves in all the right places and his eyes lingered on her fairly sized breasts a lot longer than appropriate, if at all.

Except the _pink_. God, did the pink undo it all for him.

Jasper liked modest women. The type of woman who didn't color her hair. Black or brown. He could usually tell the natural hair color of a woman when he looked at their eyes, except Alice wore colored contacts… _pink_ , of course. He also liked a type of woman who wears pencil skirts and flats that have a little heel on them and didn't have any piercings except the ones low on her earlobes.

After a good minute of her tapping her foot in the anxious way a student did, he sighed and said, "I'm an accountant. Since we got nothing to do, I can help you out if you want."

Alice looked surprised but pleasantly so. She wore a large grin and her anxious tapping turned into an excited one. Jasper had to fight to trail his gaze up her long, creamy white leg. "Oh, you're awesome, Mr. Whitlock! I'm sure anything I learn from you will be valuable!"

 _Jasper, what the fuck are you doing?_ He asked himself this as he flipped through the textbook she handed him from her pink backpack. She was learning about different types of transactions -pretty basic stuff that Jasper found himself easily sliding into the role of a tutor.

After about forty-five minutes, Alice shut her notebook and stretched her arms with a loud yawn. He was behind her, a couple centimeters behind the tips of her reaching fingertips. He could grab her now and she would be completely defenseless and then he could run out of here. She wasn't even _looking_ at him to make sure he wasn't up to something.

He hesitated while contemplating his actions when he noticed that her leg had stopped tapping. It was tense, to the point where he could see the muscles beneath her skin. The air whooshed out of his lungs with the realization that she was ready to hurt him if he did anything to her.

Alice flipped around on the bench so that she was straddling it. She smiled sweetly to him. "Thanks, Mr. Whitlock! You're a pretty good teacher; you couldn't have made this clearer for me."

Jasper laughed nervously and nodded. "No problem. So what will you do after you pass your test?"

Alice rested her chin on her hands and sighed deeply. "I don't know yet. I want to do all kinds of things. I want to see if there's something I can do that's fun while having a peaceful life."

"A peaceful life…" Jasper repeated. "Huh."

Alice smiled.

A thunderous sound came from one end of the warehouse as the large doors slid open as a group of men entered. They were in casual street clothes. _Surprising_ , Jasper thought. He imagined killing teams would have military clothes or…hazmat suits. With all the impending blood, that would be quite appropriate.

"So, when is your test?" he asked Alice, who stood still beside him.

"I'm going to take it right after I hand you to them," she said.

The gangster in the lead, a greasy man with his oily black hair slicked back, stepped in front. "Whitlock. We're going to draw lines on your body with a marker and cut you into four equal pieces and melt you. See? McCullough's already got his stencil ready. Then, we're going to melt you. That is your future."

Jasper glanced over at Alice to find that her eyes were already on him, giving him a look of pity. "Well," she said with a shrug, "my job here is done." She smiled and waved at him and headed out the front doors.

"Wait."

Alice froze a few feet away from the doors.

The greasy man turned to his colleague. "Is she really the best in the business? I don't believe it for a second -looks like a kid to me."

"Uh..um, A heavyweight champ's a kid to _her._ I wouldn't mess with her man."

"Huh, really?" He lifted a gun from his side to the back of her head. "She looks pretty defenseless now." He laughed. "What's she gonna do now? I say we kill her too."

"Hey, leave her alone!" Jasper yelled.

The gangster rolled his eyes. "Beat it, slut."

Alice continued towards the door. She paused for a moment and turned back to look Jasper in the eye. "Jasper, thank you for helping me study. Farewell."

Jasper watched in horror as she turned away to leave him there to these people. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but maybe a little mercy would have been nice. He gulped. It was going to hurt. Being melted.

"Study?" the gangster questioned. He laughed and approached Alice again and grabbed her breasts from behind with both hands. "See? Completely defenseless."

Jasper grabbed the bench that Alice had sat on earlier and hurled it with all his might towards the group of men. Two of them, including the one fondling Alice fell to their knees with a groan. Alice stared at him in mild surprise.

"Over here, Alice!" Jasper rushed behind a large crate. He peered around the edge to see the men getting up and readying their guns. No sight of Alice. He pulled back to the middle crate and nearly jumped out of his shoes to see the pastel girl already sitting there next to him with her backpack between them. A nervous laugh escaped his body. "I kinda got a little worked up there, huh?"

Alice shrugged.

"Alice...I would like to hire your service," he said.

Alice smiled. "Use this," she said handing him her pink tablet that she had wanted to watch a film on earlier while they waited for his executioners.

Jasper scrolled through the sickeningly sweet website until he found the picture of Alice, smiling and holding up a peace sign. He clicked the live chat button at the corner. "It's not a big deal if Alice was just about to kill me a little while ago?"

The tablet spoke to him with the voice of a girl who sounded too young to be in this business. "It's no problem, sir! Alice has completed her task of delivering you to the correct party. She is available to do more work." Jasper hit the request button. "Alrighty, sir! We have received your request! Thank you and we wish your bidding complete!"

He handed the tablet back to Alice and leaned back for a second to gather his thoughts. She wore a concerned expression. "Alice, I know that guy groping you was a pretty disgusting thing to do. But trust me, you'll feel a lot better once you kill him"

"No…it's just that…" Alice clasped her hands on her knees. "I don't normally take jobs based on my personal feelings." The sound of bullets hitting the crate startled Jasper, but it was enough for Alice to pull up her own gun and turn to the edge of the crate. "But this will be quick."

Alice yanked Jasper behind another crate beside the one they were behind, bullets nearly missing him. She placed both hands on the crate and began pushing towards the men. Jasper balked as she managed to move at an alarming pace despite the heavy crate. The men continued to pepper the crate with bullets. Without a moment's notice, Alice jumped up from behind the crate and shot two men in the center of their foreheads before the crate continued to move forward and mow down one more man. She flipped over and rolled on the ground while still shooting bullets at the man still shooting, getting him in the head the second time.

She was on one knee with her gun aimed at the last man, the greasy one who groped her. Jasper thought that this must have been a routine or a ritual for her. Not only two hours ago did she point the same gun at him, waiting for him to do something that would please him before death.

"One second!" the man said. He raised his arms up to surrender. "We're in the same business, girl. All this…it's just business!" He lowered his arm to aim at Alice but before he could pull the trigger, she had shot a bullet through his chin to the back of his head.

* * *

"Well…I'm still alive somehow," Jasper said outside the warehouse. "What now?"

Alice had a finger on her chin in deep thought. "You're smart and pretty good at teaching. You could be a teacher."

"That's impossible," he said. At the expressionless look on her face, he asked, "…Are you serious?"

"No," she said. "I'm not that naïve."

Jasper smiled. "Weird girl."

Her lips mirrored his. "Me? You don't mean that, right?"


	3. Friend

Summary: Alice has friends over.

3

It was noon-time and the sun was at its peak. The shade was a blessing for sure, especially to Alice who had decided to walk to her campus rather than take her scooter like Harry had told her to. Well, it _did_ look like a really nice day out. There was even a bluebird tweeting outside her window when she woke up. How could she _not_ go on a walk?

There were a lot of people sitting outside in the courtyard despite the unforgiving heat and Alice had secured a really neat spot on the steps of a fountain beneath a large oak tree. The position of the fountain must have been unfortunate for whomever had to clean the water every week since the leaves managed to coat the top of the water evenly as soon as it was cleaned up.

Alice settled in and cracked open her _Beginner's Accounting_ book. She passed her last exam with a solid B, all thanks to the help of Jasper Whitlock. The numbers and text jumbled before her eyes as she wondered whether he would still help her before the next exam….

"Hey, Pinkerbell," a voice said above her head. She felt a light punch on her arm.

Alice glanced up from her book to see Jacob Black with his long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He wore his thousand-watt smile with teeth that heavily contrasted against his darker skin tone. "Hi, Jake. You ready for the test?"

"Ugh, please don't remind me," Jacob groaned above her. He slumped down beside her, his head and limbs hanging low.

Alice frowned. "It's in an hour, Jake."

He continued to groan. Alice shrugged but didn't think too hard about it. She met Jacob after the first day of class when he approached her. Even though he always complained about studying or doing anything other than fixing up his car, he was the smartest guy in class.

He glanced up and saw a familiar face. His face lit up in the way that Jacob Black's face did when he saw a friend. "Emmett! Buddy, over here!"

Alice followed the direction of his cheer to see a hulking man approaching them. If she hadn't been very interested in dating lately, she would have described this man as simply delicious. He was tall as Jacob (and that was saying something) and a bit wider. The circumference of his arm equaled the size of her head.

"Hey," Emmett said shyly to both of them. He stuffed both hands into his jeans pockets and fidgeted back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Emmett, we got an exam today but after you want to join us at Alice's place for some food?"

Alice swiveled to face Jacob extremely puzzled. "What?"

"Heard you got a new place and you never had a housewarming party!" Jacob smiled even wider.

"I don't know…" Alice began. She couldn't remember if she still had her weapons out on her coffee table. She had cleaned them recently.

"Don't worry, Emmett and I are total clean-freaks, we won't mess up your place at all."

Alice shrugged. "Okay, fine."

* * *

Alice felt good about the exam. A solid B. Mr. Whitlock _was_ a good teacher. She wondered if he would tutor her again, but it would definitely be a first for her to contact a client after the job was done. It made her want to laugh thinking that she could be her client's client.

She carefully opened the door to her apartment and peered inside quickly to check the surface of her coffee table. No weapons. All clear. She let in the two eager boys behind her, flipping all the lights on.

"What the hell…how did you afford this place?" Jacob asked in awe. He was staring at a living room the size of his entire apartment that he shared with his girlfriend. Off to the side was a fully-stocked kitchen and an _actual_ hallway that led to the bedroom(s) and bathroom(s).

Alice grimaced. "I have a part time job," she explained.

"Huh," she heard Emmett say under his breath.

They sat around the coffee table chatting and eating pizza. Jacob did most of the talking while Emmett mostly replied to everything Jacob said. Alice liked Jacob. He was a good friend and he bought her food sometimes.

"Sam had this what-if scenario and it's basically supposed to tell you your personality type based on your decision. You guys ready? Here it goes: Your airplane just crashed in the middle of the ocean and there's only one life raft left that can fit one more person. The rest of the people on the raft let you and your friend decide who wants to be saved. Emmett, between the two of us, who would you save?"

"Um…." Emmett twiddled his thumbs in thought.

Jacob, impatient, continued, "Well, if it were me, I'd save you or Alice. I'm a pretty strong swimmer and I think I could make it….Oh shit, is it really this late? Alice, I gotta go!" Jacob quickly stood up and grabbed his backpack and beelined for the door. "Bella's going to get an ulcer wondering where I am. See ya tomorrow, Alice!" With that, the door slammed shut, leaving Alice staring at a fidgety Emmett.

"Uh…I think I should head out too. Thanks for having me over, Alice," Emmett mumbled.

"No problem," she said. She wondered what Emmett's answer would be.

After Emmett left, Alice began to clean up her living room, wiping down the table with disinfectant. She hated when boys touched her furniture with pizza-grease covered fingers with no consideration for her feelings. While she cleaned, she thought about Jacob's dilemma question.

She imagined floating in the ocean and staring at the life raft carrying several men in business suits, one holding a smoking gun trained on her. She would glance to her right and see Jacob on his back, blank eyes wide open, a gaping bullet hole right through the center of his forehead. What would she do? Alice smiled to herself. Of course, there was only one answer to this dilemma. She would kill each and every person on that raft until the ocean turned red and she paddled away safely from the swarm of floating bodies.

* * *

A/N: Short but hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm going to leave the story as "complete" since each chapter is like a one-shot of this AU. I'm not sure how long this will be -I'm just writing as ideas come. Let me know what you think!


	4. Emily & James the Hitman

Summary: Emily Young hires Alice to safely take her to the airport. James the Hitman will do anything to stop them.

4

Emily Young, a not-so-young woman with grizzly scars on one side of her face, drove over ninety miles per hour on a sixty mile per hour highway, weaving through traffic recklessly, wearing a relaxed expression. Alice, on the other hand, gripped the car handle with both hands with a grimace so wide her cheeks hurt.

"I thought you wanted me to help you live," Alice squeaked as the overtook another car. When Emily didn't reply, she continued, "Aren't you going a little too fast?"

"I'm following the flow of traffic," Emily replied with a sweet smile. "Don't you worry, sweetheart." She weaved through three lanes of traffic to overtake a couple trucks.

Alice glanced into the rearview mirror to see if the assassin was still following them. All she saw was a couple of small sedans and a pickup truck. She began to relax a little despite Emily's fortieth near-collision when she saw the van. She groaned loudly.

James the Hitman had been following them for the past twenty miles in a stolen van. She swore she'd kicked his back hard enough that he would never be able to walk again but clearly not. Alice sniffed with annoyance. Rosalie would give her a hard time about this. She had also emptied her Glock on everything _except_ him and the only weapon she had left was her katana and a few shells of hydrogen sulfide gas.

She blew a raspberry and noticed the fuel tank. Nearly empty. They could get away with driving another thirty miles until Alice had to fight him again. "Say, why's that man after you anyway?"

"Oh, dear, it's quite a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Emily had a sad smile on her face. Before Alice could reply, she started her story. "I was in love with a man who was engaged to another. Oh, it was so tragic. He was bound by treaty and honor to this engagement, but his heart belonged to me -that much I could always count on. It drew closer to the wedding day and our love could not be concealed any longer. We ran away together and married on a beach with only the ocean as our witness. But my sweet love began to work with the wrong sorts of people. They were the kind of people you shielded your children's eyes from as they walked past your street. My love worked hard for them just to be able to provide for me. He worked so hard….Then one day, they kidnapped him, believing him to do some wrong with their company and I was forced to work for them to pay off his debts if I was to ever see him again. They worked me to the bone, day in and day out. My dear...it has been many, _many_ years and a woman gets tired. I took the money they tried to have me repay -the money I rightfully earned -and I'm using it to escape the country. I just want peace. But they won't _let_ me have peace. Not then, not now."

Alice's eyes welled up with tears. "That's _so romantic_!" She sniffled and wiped away a tear threatening to fall from the corner of her eye. "How awful of them. Don't you worry, Ms. Young! I'll keep you safe!"

"You're a good girl, Alice," Emily said. She patted Alice gently on the head before lurching to the right towards an exit.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"There's a beach down there! Oh, how I miss the beach!"

Alice's eyebrow slowly ascended in surprise. "Uh…Ms. Young, that guy's like not that far away. Are you sure you want to stop here?" She turned to look through the back window to see James' furious face behind them. "Ugh, he's _so_ rude."

"There's no use in fighting for freedom and not being able to see the beach when I want to," Emily answered. She rolled to a stop in front of a large observational deck that faced the sunset of Olympic beach and the two women leaned against the railing to watch the sun sink into the ocean. Alice stared in awe of the beauty before her until she saw how orange her clothes looked.

She flipped to watch behind them when she heard the tires peeling on the road until the familiar white van screeched in front of them. Emily continued to stare off into the sunset with a serene smile on her lips.

 _She's so cool_ , Alice thought.

James burst out from the driver's side door steaming through his ears. A lit cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth. Alice crinkled her nose at the smell. In his hand was a large crossbow with an arrow half the size of Alice's body. Without a word, he loaded the bow and aimed at Emily. "Time to die, Young," he said as he shot.

Alice pulled the katana from its sheath at her belt and swiped at the moving arrow with both hands. She watched the arrow curve from the force of her sword and change its course to shatter the glass of the viewing scope behind them.

"What the –" James gritted his teeth and began to reload his crossbow. Before he could complete his task, Alice ran at him full-speed and kicked him square in his chest with both legs, flipping backwards to land on her feet. The arrow accidentally shot out up into the air. Both of them looked up to see it twinkle into the sky.

He twisted around on the floor to knock out Alice's legs but the younger girl hopped up as if she was playing jump rope in the school yard. James got up and braced himself in stance. He rolled up his sleeves. "Let's do this: no weapons."

"That's stupid," Alice pouted. She raised her sword in front of her, smiled, and began slashing at him. James began to dodge every single attack she sent his way, knocking at her sword with his steel-toed boots. Suddenly, Alice swiped in the same direction twice, cutting his forearm.

James fell back, hissing in pain. He stared up at the tiny, pink girl standing over him, one foot square on his chest, with the sword pointed right at his face. She could just lean forward and run it through his eyeball….

Instead, Alice dropped the sword a few feet away from them and sat down on his chest. "Okay, no weapons." She had a sweet smile on her face, enough to deceive any man she turned to. But James could see her eyes, no pink contacts to hide her true self. Her eyes were black as coal and just as emotionless. _This girl has no soul_.

"You crazy bitch!" he screamed just as Alice began to punch him repeatedly in the face. Every punch was harder than the last one. He felt the bones in his face crack, the blood pooling underneath his skin, his nose caving inwards from the repeated assault.

After what must have been thirty consecutive punches, Alice got up from his chest. James couldn't see anything more than the pinpoint of the setting sun above his head. He heard her footsteps go away from him, her picking up the katana, and giggling with Emily Young.

After a few minutes, he managed to lift his body up and lean against the front of the white van. "Emily," he called out. "What's the use? Your husband was a liar and a cheat. He ran away from the company years ago with some borrowed money and your cousin. What's the point in following in that fool's footsteps?"

Emily turned towards him, a surprised look on her face as if she just realized he was there. "Oh, yeah, he was a pretty terrible husband. But it doesn't mean I don't deserve any happiness, right? I'll build myself a new life. Maybe I'll hire Alice here again to find him and kill him!" Emily laughed hysterically and clapped Alice on the back as if told a very funny joke.

"He left you? He wasn't kidnapped?" Alice asked.

"No, you stupid girl," said James. "He left her with his debt the day she started working for the company! He used her, abused her, and left her. What's the point, Emily?"

Emily looked like she was about to cry. Alice frowned. "Hey, Em, why don't you get in the car? I'll take you to the airport if you want."

She looked at Alice as if she was an angel and nodded. She skittered off into the car and thankfully got into the passenger seat. She smiled and gave two thumbs up, one hand on the other side of the arrow sticking out of the windshield.

Alice pulled out one of the hydrogen sulfide shells from her purse and approached James. "You're pretty strong, James. Have a good day!" She pulled the trigger for the shell and dropped it next to the swollen man's body, walking away from him to the car. The gas began to seep out of the shell as James began coughing and screaming.

While Alice drove Emily to the airport she smiled brightly and asked, "Will you leave me a 10 star review?"


	5. Lunatic

Summary: Jasper and Alice reunite in a parking lot.

5

"I thank the master for the creature I have become and will politely accept the treasures he bestows on me! I want the world to know that the light is the child of night. The trees that belong under the great sea of monsters hide under the shadow of the leaves to imitate its mother, but we know – we all know! The night rules the earth and the vixens that survive by daylight shall not be allowed into our kingdom!"

Jasper observed in awe as the fiery-haired woman raved her madness in the Wegman's parking lot. He looked side to side to see if anyone else was witnessing the same thing only to be shocked by a familiar pink-haired girl standing beside him.

Alice stood a few feet away from him carrying five bags of groceries in both hands staring at the woman with a blank expression. It should have unnerved him at how quickly his body responded in excitement to seeing her. He should be dropping his own bags and running the opposite direction. This woman could kill every single person in her sight if she wanted to -and he was no exception. Except, the quick heartbeats and the familiar feeling of arousal clouded his mind and he wore his most charming smile before sauntering over to her.

"Alice," he greeted. Alice looked up through thick lashes that he just noticed were the first thing that wasn't pink. They were so dark and long that Jasper thought it might leave ink marks on her cheek whenever she blinked. Maybe she had black hair.

"Mr. Jasper!" Alice exclaimed, quickly recognizing him. "I have to thank you for tutoring me so well last time. I really understood everything. Even got a B on my test!"

Jasper was about to respond with an innuendo when the red-haired woman began to screech louder.

"The egg doesn't drop from the tree because I know the ocean will say hello next time or when I will see your hand in the makings of man. I say HALT to those who will remember the octopus dance into the space. The moon shall end the toothbrush of Ariel but not the sheets of trees!" The woman ended her rant with a loud cackle the echoed through the parking lot. People walked around her, making faces of embarrassment, concern, and disgust at her performance.

"Alice, if I hired you to kill this lunatic right now, would you do it?" Jasper asked her coolly. It was more a question of fascination rather than reality. When Alice didn't answer immediately, he glanced over at the shorter woman who continued to stare. Nothing about her expression or body language conveyed much to him. She didn't look visibly upset or angry or on the edge of laughter. Alice just…looked.

Finally, Alice turned her gaze up to Jasper. "It's Victoria," she said in a quiet voice. "She was my coworker a few months ago." Her eyes were dry, and her skin was neutral. Was she upset? He couldn't tell.

"Oh," he replied dumbly.

"Her husband died recently."

Jasper's eyes were saucers. Up to this point, he wondered about her appearance and her personality. She was cute, pink, bubbly, but vicious when it came to her job. But underneath that all, he had never once considered that Alice and every other girl in this business had a real life outside of it. He gave her a once over. Alice could be young enough to still live with her parents. She could be married. Or have kids. She could have hobbies that didn't include killing people. Maybe she didn't even like this job. Maybe she did.

Alice carefully put her groceries down by her feet. "Can you please watch my stuff?" She smiled and gave him a peace sign. "I'll do this one for free." She stepped over her bags and strode towards Victoria, who was still raving, and crouched down next to the woman. Jasper watched in horror as Alice lifted one hand in the air, thinking that she was about to slap the living daylights out of the woman, when her hand gently patted the belligerent woman's head. "There, there, Tori. You're okay," she cooed.

Victoria's mouth snapped shut as she looked at the small woman in front of her. Her eyes scanned Alice's face and for a moment Jasper thought she recognized her when she began to babble again about the kingdom of night. At least she was using her indoor voice.

Alice nodded as if she understood every word that poured out of Victoria's mouth and just continued to pat her head. "It's alright, go on." She placed her other hand on the side of Victoria's face, just beneath her jaw, rubbing her skin soothingly with her thumb. "Go on."

"The kingdom of night will never accept you," Victoria said clearly, her voice strong. "Alice –"she began just as Alice swiftly pushed the arm on top of Victoria's had and pulled the arm underneath her jaw. Jasper heard an audible crack before Victoria's body slumped onto the road.

Jasper glanced around hurriedly to see if anyone else witnessed what he just did but nobody seemed to pay attention anymore. For a moment he wondered if he imagined it until he looked at the body again, her neck at an odd angle and her hair splayed out like fire. He watched Alice with furrowed eyebrows until she was right back to his side, hauling up her groceries.

Alice smiled politely at him before walking towards the only vehicle that could possibly belong to her – a pastel pink scooter.

Hands unsteady, Jasper smoothened his clammy hands on his jeans before swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. "Alice," he croaked out. The girl turned slightly, eyes wide, one pink eyebrow raised in question. "Can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

Alice's lips spread to reveal a brilliant smile. "I'm glad you asked. Yes."

Jasper's breaths were shaky as he watched her retreat to her scooter. He was in love.


	6. Road Rage

Warning: Descriptive violence & torture

Summary: Angela Webb is a victim of road rage and wants to get revenge. AVA has the right person -and a new recruit -to do the job!

* * *

6

Angela Webb drove north on the highway for fifteen miles towards her church when she noticed a large blue truck driving too close behind her. At first, she thought the driver wanted to get past her, so she turned on her indicator and got into the next lane. She smiled to herself and continued to her father's sermon on the local radio. "The wicked is thrust down by his wrongdoing," her father preached. "but the righteous has refugee when he dies."

She glanced at the rearview mirror to see the same blue truck once again behind her, still driving uncomfortably close behind.

Feeling slightly nervous, she changed lanes again, hoping to all odds that it was just a coincidence but felt her heart drop into her stomach when the truck followed her into the next lane. She tried to speed up, feeling her heartrate accelerate, trying to get the truck off her back. She sped off in front of another vehicle, thinking at least the truck won't be able to get behind her. The truck sped up too and then matched her speed, boxing her into her lane. Once and then twice, he swerved into her lane, scaring her into weave out of her own lane.

Refusing to make eye contact with the driver, she continued to look straight ahead, even ignoring when the driver tried to intimidate her by swerving into her lane again. He eventually sped up again, this time getting into her lane right in front of her and slowing down so that she had to stomp on her brakes.

Angela, with tears flowing down her cheeks and her breaths staggering out with terror, took a mental note of the license plate and muttered it to herself again and again. She glanced out ahead of the truck and saw an exit. As soon as he got a little past the exit, she veered into the exit lane and escaped.

She sat in the parking lot of a Wegman's for nearly an hour trying to breathe. How could that happen to her? Why did that happen to her? Had she done something wrong to deserve it? Why would he _torture_ her like that? She thought about getting out of the parking lot and resuming her drive to the church but the thought that the driver in the blue truck might still be out there, looking for her, chilled her to her bones. She sobbed into her hands.

"Evil shall slay the wicked. And those who hate the righteous will be condemned."

Angela stared at the radio on her dashboard with wide eyes. "Those who hate the righteous will be condemned." She pulled out her smartphone and found the ad she had seen a few weeks ago. She had thought about hiring some girls to add to their charity choir for the donation event. She had heard the rumors of some of the other things the girls could do but she didn't dare think such innocent and young-looking girls could be capable of anything so horrid.

She clicked on the number on the ad and was surprised when a high-pitched voice answered the call after the first ring. "Thank you for calling AVA! Please state the task and the girl of your preference."

Angela sobbed into the phone, having a hard time finding her voice. "I-I want you to find someone for me. The license plate: DE 89975. I want you to…I want you to catch him and I want…." She couldn't continue for a few minutes. "I want you to torture him like he tortured me."

"Understood! May we recommend a girl to complete the task?"

"O-okay, who is it?"

"Trust me, she's someone who can get the job done exactly how _you_ want it."

* * *

The man came to with a loud groan. The sound of his arm accidentally pulling the chains while he tried to feel the back of his injured head with his hand brought a smile to Angela's face. She sat on a comfortable dinner chair in the corner of the basement with a warm blanket covering her lap.

There were two other women in the basement with her. One seemed to be the leader, a tall girl with long brown hair and a nice suit jacket on. Her colleague on the other hand looked like a hipster girl with her pink hair and platform boots. They had sent her an invitation through the mail almost three days after her call with an address to a residential neighborhood. Angela, apprehensive at first, decided to take a taxi to the house.

There were strips of paper on the walls inside the house pointing her through the hallways to a small door in the middle of the main hallway. The two women were already downstairs wearing pleasing smiles and greeted her like she was the most important person in the world.

"Angela, my name is Jessica," said the tall brown-haired woman after Angela sat down on the chair. "This" -she pointed at the pink-haired girl –"is my trainer Alice."

Angela balked at the smaller woman. _She_ was the boss? "Trainer? The receptionist assured me I would be getting the best."

"Oh, yes, you are certainly getting the best, Miss!" Jessica replied.

"We believe in hands-on training," said Alice with a polite smile.

Angela nodded though she was still unsure. Despite her uncertainty, through the mask of the quirky, cute style Alice wore, Angela swore she saw something in her eyes. Something black and sinister -something that the holy texts would warn her to stay away from. Only, it was her own father who had preached that "the wicked thrust down by his wrongdoing and the righteous has refugee when he dies." Angela was certain God would forgive her for this.

In the next two hours, she watched as Alice attempted some sort of heinous torture while her pupil copied her actions. The smaller woman gave no praise to Jessica until she did something creative or more horrendous. The man went in and out of consciousness, his voice hoarse and no longer audible. He awoke, shrieking, when Jessica rammed bamboo underneath his fingernails and then tore them off one by one with pliers. Sounds she had never heard before escaped his lips but only relief bloomed in her chest.

Angela watched all of this patiently, sometimes even giving suggestions when the women seemed to want her to give her input. But after two hours, the man was at the brink of death.

"How would you like us to finish him off?" asked Alice, already reaching for the serrated knife on her belt. She wasn't even looking at Alice but at the man, as if he were a wooden puppet.

Angela sat up straight in her seat. "What do you mean? Why do you have to kill him?"

"Or we could let him go?" suggested Alice.

"No," said Angela. "He has seen my face. He saw both your faces. What if he goes to the cops?" The realization of what she had asked for and committed began to dawn on her. "I don't want to go to jail." She began to panic, her breathing becoming shallower.

"We can kill him," said Jessica in a soothing voice. "There would be nothing connecting you to him. We will assure you of that."

" _I don't want him dead!"_ Angela shrieked, her hair held tightly in her fists.

There was silence in the room except the low, pained moan from the man.

"Our services end, Miss Weber," said Alice. "But I can refer you to another organization who will take him off all our hands for you. They're not affiliated with us -more like a third-party group that have assisted us in the past."

"What is it?" blubbered Angela.

"The Gentleman's Club," said Jessica. "It's a fantastic holding facility with diligent employees who will ensure your "gentleman" survives till you are ready for him again."

Angela looked at the man in front of her carefully. He really did look like he was about to die soon. But it didn't hurt to see if he would survive. And then she could relive this whole experience again. "Okay, let's do it."

* * *

The steel enforced door to the warehouse slid open as Harry Clearwater rolled in a squeaky wheelchair holding an unconscious man with a bloody blindfold across half his face. The sound of the door and chair caused an eruption of screams and cries from within the hundreds of locker units in the room.

"Please, let me out," someone begged.

"I'm sorry!" another said.

At the end of the narrow warehouse stood two men, one lean and tall wearing a sheriff's uniform, and the other shorter and a lot older.

"Charlie!" Harry called out. "What the devil are you doing here, old man?"

Charlie smiled. "Just visiting an old friend," he said, nodding at one of the small, square lockers in front of him.

The older man, Quil Ateara, pulled open the locker door and a long storage panel opened straight out. Inside was a thin, white, and fragile looking man, almost catatonic and stinking of piss, vomit, and shit. His mouth opened a little from the sudden light flooding into his container.

"Jesus, hose him down." Harry gagged at the smell. "I got a live one for ya, Quil."

Charlie gave the man in the wheelchair a once-over. "Your AVA gals sure did a number on him. You think he'll ever last the night?"

"Put him in one of the lower ones," said Harry, ignoring the policeman.

Quil grabbed the wheelchair and kept going further into the long warehouse until he was a pinpoint at the end of the tunnel.

"Someone sure is pissed at him," Charlie whistled. "Must be a millionaire?" he guessed.

"There's nothing more dangerous than a woman scored," said Harry. "Anywho, how's your little girl?"

"Bella's alright," muttered Charlie. "Said she wanted to move out with that kid Jacob."

Both men rolled their eyes. "Kids," they said together.

"Too young," stated Charlie.

The man in the locker in front of them began to scream suddenly, his arms starting to reach out into the air as if he had only realized that he was in the open this whole time. Charlie stared at him with unfeeling eyes for a moment before swiftly punching him in the nose and shoving the locker back into the wall with a loud bang.

"I'll leave you to it," he said before leaving Henry in the Gentleman's Club.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm actually kind of excited about introducing the Gentleman's Club since I would love to have future scenes and plot points occur because of that. Though these are all mostly one-shots within the AVA universe, I like that characters are beginning to interact with one another. Let me know what character you want to see next (or again) or any plot point you'd like me to cover (such as what the heck is AVA?)! Lots of things to come :)


End file.
